What Harry Did Next
by HinnyPotter
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is finally over! It is time for Harry, Ginny and friends to restart life without the threat of Voldemort looming over them. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 - The Morning After

**Chapter 1 – The Morning After**

Ginny awoke to the feeling of strong arms around her. As her eyes fluttered open she realised it was Harry, she smiled before snuggling closer into his side. She took a deep breath and took in his scent, it was gorgeous, manly and just so Harry. As she became more awake, Ginny realised that this was the first time since Bill and Fleur's wedding that she had woken up and felt happy. It was a glorious thought and Ginny wished she could stay snuggled up in Harry's bed forever.

Ginny looked across at the alarm clock on Harry's bed side table and realised it was 12 o'clock. She looked up at Harry, he looked so peaceful when he slept. It would be a shame to wake him, he needed a good rest after all he'd been through these past months. But now he'd finally done it! He'd finally defeated Voldemort and lifted the dark cloud that had been looming over the Wizarding World. Ginny smiled, life was perfect.

Well, almost perfect. Ginny felt a lump forming in her throat as she remembered Fred's death. The thought of his lifeless form lying on the floor of the Great Hall was enough to bring tears to Ginny's eyes – and Ginny Weasley never cried. A tear escaped down her cheek and landed on Harry's t-shirt, turning the dark green to almost black. She felt guilty that she was this upset over Fred when she thought of all that Harry had lost. He was so strong, she thought, she would never have been able to survive all the losses he had experienced.

Her tears were making a rather large wet patch on Harry's top now but she just couldn't stop them. Her thoughts kept drifting back to all those who had been lost in the battle against Lord Voldemort; her good friend Colin Creevey, Remus, Tonks and… Fred. She felt a surge of hatred for Voldemort, it was his fault all those people had died. But he was gone now, thanks to Harry and all his supporters. Ginny felt proud of Harry, he had achieved so much and he was still so young. She looked up at his sleeping face and smiled, now he could be the teenager he was without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of soft sobbing, he looked down and realised it was coming from Ginny, who was curled up in his arms.

"Gin," he said softly, his voice husky from his long sleep, "what's wrong?"

"Harry!" she smiled, "You're awake."

Harry wiped the tears from Ginny's cheeks with his thumbs and lifted her chin up so he was looking into her deep brown eyes. They were still brimming with tears and Harry felt bad that he had not been awake to comfort her earlier.

"What's the matter?" he asked. His features showed his worry and Ginny thought he looked adorable.

"I was just thinking of everybody we lost in the battle," she answered quietly. "Especially Fred." She added after a short pause.

Harry's face filled with sadness as he too thought of those they had lost. "It's upsetting, I know. But we will get through this." He smiled down at her and she tried her best to smile back. "At least we don't have to worry about Voldemort anymore," he reassured her, "He's well and truly dead."

Ginny smiled at him and said, "Thanks Harry. You always know just what to say." She settled back down against his side and they lay there in silence for a few moments, enjoying each others company.

A soft rumbling broke the quiet. "Was that your tummy Miss Weasley?" Harry asked, his serious tone now gone.

"It might have been."

"You're such a Weasley, you're always hungry!" Harry laughed and Ginny chuckled too as she gave him a light slap. "Now there's the Ginny I know." He smiled, glad Ginny was back to her normal self. "And look, you've made my nice new t-shirt all wet! This was clean on after the battle you know!"

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" she pouted up at him.

"I'll think about it." Harry replied in mock outrage.

After a few moments Ginny broke the silence again. "Harry, I'm hungry," She whined. "Can we go and have some breakfast?"

Harry glanced at the alarm clock. "More like lunch! It's quarter to one you know."

"Alright, can we go and get some lunch then?"

"What's the magic word?" Harry teased.

"Expelliarmus?"

"I was looking for please, but that will have to do." Harry got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed. Ginny lay there feeling lonely, the bed just didn't seem as nice without Harry in it.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both ready and exited the room in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The pair entered the Great Hall to find the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione (minus Percy who had gone back to London to sort out his flat) already sat at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall looked suprisingly normal after the battle and Harry was once again amazed at what magic could do.

"Ginny! Harry!" Mrs Weasley was the first to notice them, "Did you sleep alright, dears? You will have needed a good rest after all you've been through!"

"Fine thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry replied as he was engulfed in one of her enormous hugs.

"It's Molly to you dear," Mrs Weasley replied as she ruffled his already messy hair.

"Yes Mrs- I mean, Molly." Mrs Weasley chuckled at him and moved on to embrace her daughter.

Harry sat down opposite Ron and Hermione and piled some scrambled eggs and toast onto his plate. He tucked in, enjoying the delicous Hogwarts food once again – he was only just beginning to realise how much he had missed it.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked him, shooting Ron a disgusted look as he shoveled food into his mouth beside her.

"Much better, thanks. It feels so good to not have to worry about Voldemort anymore."

"So, are you and Ginny together again now?" Hermione enquired after a short pause.

"I don't actually know. We haven't really talked about it."

"I think it's important that you do talk about it, you two –" The conversation stopped as Ginny slid onto the bench next to Harry.

"I've missed you three," Ginny said with a smile, "Hogwarts just wasn't the same without you."

"It sounded like you had quite an exciting year to me." Ron said.

"Oh, it was great. That is if you like getting tortured and having to perform the cruciatus curse on innocent first years." Ginny felt Harry stiffen on the bench next to her.

"I don't understand how anybody could be that cruel," Harry said, his voice sounding puzzled, "Why would anybody in their right mind want to do that?"

"That's just the thing Harry. They were crazy." Ginny shuddered remembering her horrid scenes she had seen at Hogwarts that year.

"I think the Carrows sound like some of the vilest people on earth." Hermione stated with a look of disgust. "What they did was just wrong."

"Darlings!" Mrs Weasley was calling to them down the table. "Arthur and I were thinking that perhaps it's time for us to go back to the Burrow now. I can make you all a lovely roast dinner for this evening."

"That sounds lovely Molly!" Harry said and the rest of the table nodded in agreement. Well, all except George – he just sat and stared at the table as he had been doing for the last thirty minutes.

Molly shot Arthur a worried look as they both glanced over at their son with concern. They were trying to be cheerful and hoped everyone would follow their example – Fred would not want his family to be upset.

"Right," Mrs Weasley announced, "Arthur and I will apparate first and I want you all to apparate after us in pairs."

A second later she and Arthur were gone, followed by Bill and Fleur. Charlie grabbed George's arm and the pair disappeared with the familiar pop, George's blank expression not changing. Ron and Hermione then left, leaving only Harry and Ginny. Harry took Ginny's arm and smiled, she smiled back – she had a feeling she was going to enjoy this summer. The pair disapparated leaving only the empty table behind them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confusion and Sadness

**Chapter 2 – Confusion and Sadness**

When they arrived at the Burrow, they had worked all afternoon to make it suitable to live in again. Harry had spent several hours helping Ron to get the ghoul out of his room and back into the attic. The ghoul did not seem to bothered by the move and happily started clanging pipes again, but it had not been particularly co-operative.

Harry would be staying in Bill's old room as Bill and Fleur had gone back to Shell Cottage soon after they had arrived back at the Burrow. He was having a well-earned rest before Mrs Weasley's lovely roast dinner and was lying on the freshly made bed.

He couldn't help thinking back to what Hermione had said earlier that day. Were he and Ginny back together? He certainly wanted them to be! They had only broken up because of the threat from Voldemort – with that threat gone, were they possibly a couple again? Harry didn't have a clue; he'd always been hopeless when it came to girls.

He thought back to the night before. Ginny had come into his dormitory late last night and he tried to remember their conversation…

"Harry? Are you awake?" Ginny had whispered.

"Yes, why?"

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither"

"I just wanted to say that I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you did what you did at Dumbledore's funeral. Sure it hurt me, but I understand."

"Thanks Gin. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Well, bye Harry." She had said awkwardly.

"Bye Ginny, sleep well."

"You too."

Ginny had left, only to come back about fifteen minutes later.

"Harry, I still can't sleep."

"Me neither"

"Can I come sleep in your bed?"

"If you want." Harry had replied, slightly confused by how forward she was. He had expected her to be mad at him for leaving her.

She got in and they had both fallen into a peaceful sleep. It helped to have someone there to hold onto…

Harry was confused, they seemed to be getting on fine, but were they just friends? Or were they something more? He'd have to ask her, but how? He couldn't just pop it into conversation, that would be too awkward. He didn't have a clue!

"Dinner's ready!" Harry's thinking was interrupted by a shout from downstairs. He'd just have to go downstairs and face it, maybe he could work it out by the way she acted around him.t

* * *

The meal had been delicious, as Mrs Weasley's cooking always was, and afterwards everybody was sat around the table. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Harry could tell that underneath they were all devastated. It seemed being back in the family home just made the fact Fred wasn't there even more obvious. If you looked closely, you could see the signs. Ron hadn't eaten as much as usual; Percy hadn't been pompous all meal; Ginny hadn't made one sarcastic comment; Charlie hadn't mentioned dragons at all; Mr Weasley just didn't smile as much as usual; and Mrs Weasley's eyes were slightly redder than normal (Harry suspected she had been crying). Then there was George, he had only eaten a couple of mouthfuls all meal and had spent the rest of the time just pushing his food around his plate. Plus, he hadn't smiled once.

George was the only member of the Weasley family who wasn't putting on a brave face over his brother's death. Harry wondered whether he'd ever be the same again. Fred was his other half, they did everything together. They were always 'Fred and George', an item, a pair, a team. Harry felt selfish for spending so much time thinking about himself and his relationship with Ginny, the Weasley family clearly had bigger things to worry about.

After having helped with the washing up, Harry went to bed. As he lay there, he promised himself that he would leave his and Ginny's relationship alone for a while. What really mattered was that he helped the Weasley family in their grieving as much as he could – that was more important right now.


	3. Chapter 3 - Missing

**Chapter 3 - Missing**

**A/N: Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, I've been away on holiday. I'd like to say thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews - it's great to know people appreciate my work ****.**

The family had been back at the Burrow for three days now and Ginny felt lonely. Despite the fact they had made up after the battle, her and Harry had barely had any contact since they arrived back. Ginny was beginning to think he was avoiding her. He'd been spending a lot of his time with Ron and Hermione and was eager to help with anything around the house, but he did not seem to be making an effort to spend any time with her. Maybe he did not feel the same way about her as she did about him… perhaps she was just wasting her time.

Ginny decided to ask Hermione what she thought. Hermione was always good at reading people's feelings and could usually come up with a solution to any problem. Ginny went downstairs to find her friend and ask for advice. She did not have to search for very long. As soon as she reached the bottom step Hermione was visible, sat at the kitchen table reading a book.

"Hi Hermione, can I talk to you?"

Hermione put down her book and smiled up at Ginny as she marked her page. "Of course you can Ginny, you know you don't need to ask. What's up?"

"I'm just a bit confused and I wanted your advice, I thought you might know what to do."

"Go ahead," Hermione patted the chair next to her, inviting Ginny to sit down.

Ginny looked out the window to where Ron, Harry and Percy were de-gnoming the garden. "Actually, can we go upstairs? I don't really want anyone walking in."

"Of course," Hermione picked up her book and followed Ginny up the stairs to her room.

They entered the room and sat down, each on their own bed. Hermione was offered her own room when they returned to the Burrow, but the girls had decided to stay together. They liked their late night chats and Ginny found it easier to get to sleep knowing there was someone there with her.

"It's about Harry," Ginny looked up at Hermione, who nodded waiting for her friend to continue. "Ever since we got back here we haven't really spoken, I feel like he's avoiding me. It's made me wonder how he really feels about me, whether he just wants to be friends."

"Has he shown any signs of how he feels?"

"Well, when we first saw each other again, just before the battle, we made eye contact and it just felt so wonderful. I'd missed him so much and I was just so glad he was safe, but I felt something more." Ginny paused and fixed her eyes on her Holyhead Harpies poster, willing herself not to cry. "I knew I would do anything for him, that I never wanted to live without him again. It was that moment I knew that I loved him. I looked into his eyes and I thought I saw the same emotion, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe I just imagined it because it's what I wanted to see." A single tear escaped and rolled down Ginny's cheek.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione came over and engulfed her friend in a hug, stroking her back to make her feel better.

"Now I think, maybe he never really felt the same way I did. Those few weeks we dated were the best of my life, but maybe he was just having a bit of fun. I can't help thinking, that when he broke up with me, it wasn't just for protection. Maybe he didn't want to be with me any more."

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny! You know the way he looked you when you were together, and for months before that. He really cares about you Ginny."

"But what if he doesn't feel that way any more?"

"But what if he does, Ginny? Don't keep putting yourself down! You have to try to think positively about this."

"I try Hermione, but it's just so hard." Ginny sighed.

Hermione wouldn't give up. "Well then you have to try to find out! Spend time with him and try to work out how he feels; sitting here and moping isn't going to do you any good."

Ginny decided this was a good idea, she had to make an effort to spend time with him, not constantly wait for him to make a move. "Thanks Hermione, you always know how to make me see sense."

"Well, that's what friends are for." The girls hugged and Ginny decided to go downstairs and find Harry. Quickly checking her reflection in the mirror, she exited the room, leaving Hermione alone with her book.

As Ginny neared the bottom of the stairs she heard Ron's voice in the kitchen. Assuming it would be Harry he was talking to, she was about to speak before realising Ron's companion was Percy.

"Erm, have you two seen Harry?" she enquired.

"Yeah, he went up to his room when we came inside," Ron replied.

"Right, thanks," Ginny smiled and turned around to climb the stairs again.

Ginny entered Harry's room without knocking, as she usually did to her brothers. She was greeted by a glorious sight; Harry was rummaging through a draw of clothes wearing only a pair of shorts. Ginny stood there, taking him in and trying to remember every little detail: his toned chest, his strong arms, his slight tan. This was what the past year had done to him, he was no longer a boy – he was a man, and Ginny loved it. Harry pulled a t-shirt out of his drawer and put it on before turning round and noticing her presence.

"Oh, er, hello Gin," Harry looked surprised and slightly embarrassed, "I didn't hear you come in. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to play quidditch with me since you've finished de-gnoming the garden."

"I'd love to, but I can't. I told your mum I'd do the laundry today."

"Oh, right," Ginny said, a little disheartened, "what about afterwards?"

"I can't then either, I said I would help your dad tidy his shed."

"That's ok," Ginny faked a smile, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later Gin."

She left the room disappointed. The visit had not helped, it had just increased her worries. Harry seemed to not want to spend any time with her at all. She decided to form a new plan to get Harry's interest.

It started with taking a shower, Ginny used the shampoo that she knew Harry loved (in their brief period dating he had told her that her hair smelt 'absolutely gorgeous'). She then cast a drying spell on her hair and charmed it into loose curls around her face. She put on her shortest shorts, which clung to her bum and showed off her toned legs. She then selected a tight green top, which complemented her ginger hair and made her average-sized breasts look a just a little bigger. She was just adding the finishing touches to her make-up when her mother called the family down for tea.

Ginny selected the seat next to Harry and managed to edge her chair closer to his without anyone noticing as she pulled it out to sit down. When she sat their thighs were touching and she knew Harry could feel it – the faintest of blushes had appeared on his cheeks.

The atmosphere at the table was tense, as it had been since they had returned to the Burrow. When the whole family was together having a meal it just emphasised that one of them was missing. With no Fred to crack jokes with George, there had been no laughter at the table and Ginny really missed the happy atmosphere Fred had seemed to carry with him. Although everyone was trying their best to act normal, Ginny could see the difference in the people she knew so well. Fred's death had made its mark her family.

By the end of the meal Ginny was finding the melancholic atmosphere almost suffocating, she did not think she could last much longer in the grieving household. With her mood already rock-bottom, it did not help that her plan had failed and Harry refused her company again after dinner because he had volunteered to do the washing up. It was with tear filled eyes that Ginny Weasley trudged up the stairs to her room and shut the door. Fred's death had made is mark on her too, Ginny never used to cry.

* * *

When Hermione went up to the room to retrieve a book a couple of hours later, she was surprised to find her friend was not there. After shouting Ginny's name and checking the bathroom was empty, Hermione became worried, where could she be?

Hermione hurried back downstairs to tell the rest of the family of Ginny's disappearance. Mrs Weasley's face paled, most looked confused and Harry looked absolutely devastated.

"I'm sure she has just gone for a walk or something, she often does that when she has something on her mind." Mr Weasley did his best to reassure his family.

"Right. I'm going to find her." George said with conviction. The family was surprised, it was the first time he had shown any strong emotion since they had returned to the Burrow.

"I think Harry should go, she needs him." Hermione voiced her opinion to the room. The Weasley family seemed to understand and nodded in agreement. Harry arose from his chair and exited through the kitchen door purposefully.

It was not until Harry returned, alone, an hour later that the family became extremely worried.


	4. Chapter 4 - Searching

**Chapter 4 – Searching**

Harry had been tossing and turning all night. After a second search party had been sent out to search for Ginny and returned unsuccessful, the family had decided to go to bed. Harry had settled himself down to go to sleep but his brain refused to join him. His head was buzzing with thoughts of Ginny: where, how and why had she gone? Hermione had told them that Ginny had left of her own accord as she had taken a bag with her and many of her essentials were missing, including her toothbrush and hair brush. This fact gave Harry some comfort, at least she had not been kidnapped by a dark wizard.

Harry continued to lie in bed worrying for another hour before he heard someone passing his room on their way downstairs. The lightness of the footsteps told him it was Hermione and, knowing that sleep was not going to come, he decided to join her. He rolled out of bed and shoved on some clothes before leaving the room and descending the stairs.

Hermione was sat at the kitchen table reading a book and drinking a cup of tea. Harry sat down opposite her and put his head in his hands, his worry and his lack of sleep made him feel dreadful.

"Morning," Hermione said cheerily looking up from her book. "Merlin's beard Harry! You look terrible, a nice cup of coffee might make you feel better." She flicked her wand and a cup of steaming coffee appeared in front of him.

"Thanks," Harry tried his best to smile and took a sip of his drink. "How do you do that?" He asked, curious about the magic she had just performed.

"It's a spell I learnt from one of Mrs Weasley's cookery books. It works for tea and hot chocolate as well but you have to do a slightly different wand movement." Hermione explained. "They are very interesting books actually, I have learnt the incantations to make so many things. I wish I'd known them on the Horcrux hunt, but then again, they wouldn't of been much use because you have to have the ingredients in the room with you."

Harry did not know what to say to that and did not have the energy to think of a new topic. He just sat there drinking his coffee, hoping it would revive him a little. Hermione watched her friend with pity. She wished he and Ginny were not so stubburn or they might have told each other how they were feeling. She could tell both really cared about the other but neither of them seemed to think the other felt the same way. Hermione knew she needed to get them to open up to each other.

"Are you going to go and look for Ginny again today?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry replied, "I don't think I'll be able to rest until I know where she is and that she is safe. I don't know what I will do if anything happens to her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Maybe she just wanted to get away from everything for a while."

"Where do you think she might have gone?"

"Well," Hermione paused for thought, "she may have gone to somewhere where she knows she will be welcome, perhaps a friend's house."

"But whose?"

"There's her friends Caitlin and Daisy from Hogwarts. I don't know where they live but you could ask Molly."

"I will as soon as she wakes up." Harry said, determined to find Ginny as quickly as possible. "I think I'll take Ron with me to help me find her."

"I don't think you should Harry. Ginny needs to see you and talk to you alone, you need to tell her how much you've missed her. She needs to know that she's wanted here at the Burrow, and not just by her family."

"Why is it you know everything?" Harry asked smiling.

"I don't know everything," Hermione replied, "I just know quite a lot."

The pair laughed and Harry remembered why Hermione was such a special friend to him. Ron was more fun but Hermione was always there for him when he needed her, she always knew what to do and she could make him laugh in her own special way. Harry knew how lucky he was to have two wonderful best friends, all three of them brought something different to the friendship and brought out the best in each other. But, he would never feel about them the way he did about Ginny, she brought a new dimension to his life and he wanted her back in his life like she was in those weeks at the end of his sixth year.

The friends continued to chat for another ten minutes before they were joined by Mrs Weasley. "Harry dear, you look dreadful." She said with concern. "Let me make you a nice breakfast. Would you like bacon or sausages?"

"I'd just like some toast thanks. I'm not really that hungry." Mrs Weasley set about making many more slices of toast than Harry thought he would ever be able to eat.

"Molly, Harry and I were wondering if you know where Ginny's friends Daisy and Caitlin live?" Hermione enquired.

"Ooh yes, I'll write the addresses down for you." She scribbled them on a bit of paper and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Harry said gratefully.

"Harry dear, I've lost count of how many times these past few days I have told you to call me Molly."

"Sorry Molly." Mrs Weasley placed a pile of toast on the table and gave Harry and Hermione a plate each. They thanked her and began to eat.

"Right," Harry stood up after munching his way through four pieces of toast. "I'm going to go and see if Ginny's at her friends' houses."

"Oh thank you Harry! You are such a kind boy, I don't know what I would have done without you these past few days!" Molly exclaimed and engulfed Harry in a hug.

"It was nothing Molly. I'm glad to help." Harry was about to leave when he looked down at his clothes - the colours clashed and his trousers were slightly too short. "Actually, I think I'll go and change first." He said before rushing upstairs to his room.

Less than five minutes later Harry was walking down the garden in his favourite t-shirt and some tight fitting jeans which showed of his shapely bum. Mrs Weasley was watching from the kitchen window as he apparated away.

"Our Ginny will be so lucky if things work out between the two of them." She said wistfully. "He's such a lovely boy."


	5. Chapter 5 - Reunited

**Chapter 5 – Reunited**

Harry appeared in a back alley in the muggle city York, he stepped out into the street at the end of it and narrowly avoided being hit by a passing bicycle. He looked up and admired York's beauty, he had never visited it before and would have happily spent the day sightseeing if he had been in such a hurry.

Harry picked up a map from a near-by dispenser and consulted it with the address Mrs Weasley had given him for Ginny's friend Caitlin Moore. He was surprised to find that the street he was looking for was not on the map, but he then saw that Molly had written '(off The Shambles)' underneath the address. After thinking it through, he realised Caitlin must live in a wizarding community in York so it was not shown on the muggle map. He set off towards The Shambles as quickly as he could, desperate to reunite with Ginny. He hoped Hermione was right about Ginny's whereabouts, he had no idea where she may otherwise be.

After a five-minute walk, Harry arrived at The Shambles and walked along it. It was a beautiful street and he wished the circumstances were different so he could have looked around it, maybe he could bring Ginny back there one day. Harry had not walked far along the street before he saw an archway on his left-hand side. Along the top of the arch it said 'WELCOME TO SHAMBLETOWN, YORK'S MAGICAL COMMUNITY EST. 1473' in ornate lettering and on the wall there was a notice saying 'Please make sure no muggles are watching you as you enter so nobody becomes suspicious'. Harry realised it must be invisible to passing muggles like the Leaky Cauldron, then after making sure no muggles were looking at him he quickly slipped inside.

Once through the archway, Harry saw a map on the wall and walked over to it. He quickly read the information next to it: 'Welcome to Shambletown, one of Europe's oldest magical communities. The community was established by Bilius Pewett in 1473 to offer a place of refuge for witches and wizards in the north of England. It still thrives today as the UK's second largest wizarding community, after London's community centred around the famous Diagon Alley.' He studied the map and saw that the community consisted of four short streets which stemmed from a central square. After consulting the address in his pocket he saw Caitlin lived on the street to the east of the square and set off towards it.

It should have only taken him a few minutes to find Caitlin's house as the community was rather small. Despite being the second largest in the UK, the only facilities it had were two small shops, a café, a pub, a hotel and a community hall (Harry could see why people chose to go to Diagon Alley to do their shopping but he thought it would be a lovely place to live). However, Harry's progress was slowed by people coming up to him and thanking him for his efforts in the war and telling him how honoured they were that he had come to their humble community.

After twenty minutes he finally completed the five minute walk and knocked on the door of his destination. The door was opened by a girl who looked about twelve, she recognised Harry immediately and gasped.

"Merlin's beard! You're Harry Potter!" she said, amazed at who she found on her doorstep. She recovered from her shock and introduced herself, "I'm Francis, Francs Moore. Pleased to meet you Mr Potter." Francis smiled and stuck her hand out for Harry to shake. He took it and smiled warmly back at her.

"I started Hogwarts when you were in your sixth year, I was dying to meet you but I got put in Hufflepuff and our paths never crossed. Caitlin says you're really nice though, she was so excited when you started going out with Ginny." Harry thought Francis would never stop talking.

"Listen Francis," he said, "I'd love to stop and chat, but I'm in a rush and I need to talk to your sister. Is she in?"

"Yes. Come inside and I'll go and get her."

Harry was ushered into the living room and Francis ran upstairs to find her sister. She returned shortly with Caitlin behind her.

"Harry," Caitlin smiled at him, "what can I do for you?" Harry and Caitlin had got to know each other when he had started going out with Ginny as she was one of Ginny's best friends. She was a Gryffindor too and had become friends with Ginny when they were in their second year at Hogwarts. She was very pretty, tall and thin with waist length blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, but to Harry she would never even come close to Ginny.

"First question, is Ginny here?" he asked.

"No, why? Is she ok?" Caitlin's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of worry.

"She left the Burrow last night and we don't know where she's gone. Hermione and I were hoping she might be here with you, or at Daisy's house."

"I'm sorry I can't be of help Harry. I haven't seen Ginny since before the Battle. I would come and help you look but I have to stay here and look after Francis while mum's at work."

"Well thanks anyway, at least I know one more place she isn't." Harry looked downcast.

"Oh Harry, you must be devastated. Can I just ask, have things worked out between you and Ginny again?"

"Yes, well, sort of, well, I'm not sure. I hope they have, I need to talk to her about it when I find her."

"I hope they do work out. You two are perfect for each other." Caitlin smiled at him.

"Thanks Caitlin. I should go now, I need to find Ginny."

"Good luck Harry. Oh, and, tell her to write to me when you get back to the Burrow. It'll be great to talk to her again." Caitlin walked Harry to the door and waved him off as he walked down the street.

When Harry reached the square, something in a shop window caught his eye. There was a sign which read: 'SHOW THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THEM, VIEW OUR LOVE GIFT RANGE INSIDE'. Harry walked inside and looked at the stand of gifts, he selected one that he thought would be perfect for Ginny and took it to the counter. He decided it would be a good way to show Ginny how much he cared for her. After purchasing the gift he left the shop and apparated away from York.

* * *

Harry felt the familiar sensation of apparation before appearing in a forest next to Lake Windermere in the Lake District. The paper in his pocket told him Daisy Harris lived in the near-by town of Ambleside, so he set of towards it at a brisk pace. After twenty minutes, Harry located the muggle born's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello there, how can I help?" A woman answered the door.

"I was wondering if Daisy was in?" Harry asked, trying his hardest to sound polite.

"Could I just ask your name please?"

"It's Harry, Harry Potter."

"Right, if you could just wait a moment I'll let her know you're here." She disappeared into the hall and Harry heard her shouting up the stairs. "Daisy! There's a Harry Potter here to see you."

Harry did not hear Daisy's reply but her mother soon reappeared at the door. "She says to go upstairs and see her, it's the first room on the left. Would you like me to bring you up a drink?"

"No thank you, I won't be staying long." Harry declined and followed her inside.

"Come in," Daisy replied as he knocked on her bedroom door. "Hello Harry," she said when he walked in, "mum said it was you."

"Hi Daisy." Harry addressed the brunette who was sat on her bed reading witch weekly.

"You've been named bachelor of the month again Harry. Seems you're back in the media's favour." She looked at him and smiled, knowing he would hate it. When Harry got to know Daisy through, Ginny he had noticed she had an amazing ability to tell how people were feeling, almost as though she could read them. He remembered when he'd asked her if she was a seer and she had simply told him her mother was a therapist so she had learnt to understand how people thought. Harry had found it difficult not to laugh because he could clearly see Ginny did not understand what she meant but was doing her best to pretend she did before she asked Hermione about it later. The memory made him smile and it made him think just how special Ginny was to him, he could remember everything they had shared as though it had happened yesterday, it seemed to hold a special place in his head.

"What brings you here?" Daisy enquired.

"I was wondering if Ginny was here?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her since before the battle." Daisy stood up and put her hands in her pockets. Harry was reminded of how small she was, she had to look up to see his face. "Have you lost her?"

"She left the Burrow last night and didn't say where she was going, we haven't seen her since. Hermione and I thought she might be with you or Caitlin but she's not. Any idea where she may be?"

"You could try Luna Lovegood's?" Daisy suggested. She could tell Harry was getting desperate.

"Good idea, thanks."

"It's nothing. I really hope you find her Harry, you two are so good together. You did get back together after the battle, right?"

"Well, sort of."

"Well I hope it becomes official, I couldn't imagine Ginny with anyone else. I can tell how she feels about you."

"Thanks. I should really get going now, I've got to find Ginny."

"OK, tell her to get in touch, it would be great to hear from her again."

"I will do. Thanks for the advice. Bye."

Harry left Daisy's room and went downstairs, after thanking Mrs Harris for her hospitality he apparated to the Lovegood's house. The strange building was looming above him as he walked down the garden path to the front door, all Harry could do was hope Ginny was there. He reached the door and knocked, the wait for a response seemed endless.

"Oh hello Harry," Luna answered the door, "sorry I took so long, I was just plaiting Ginny's hair."

"Ginny's here?" Harry breathed, barely able to contain his relief that he had finally found her.

"Yes she's here, she arrived last night saying she wanted to get out of her house so she was going to stay with me for a bit." Luna answered, "We're having so much fun! I've never had anyone sleeping over before."

"I don't want to cut your fun short Luna, but I really need to see Ginny. Would I be able to come upstairs and see her?"

"Of course Harry. Follow me." Harry stepped into the house and followed Luna up the stairs. They entered Luna's bedroom where Ginny was sat at the dressing table. She was wearing a blue summer dress, which accented her curves wonderfully and complemented her pale skin, and Luna had french plaited her hair. Harry thought she looked ravishing, all he wanted was to hold her close and kiss her, to feel her body and her lips pressed against his.

"Who was it Lu – Oh hello Harry," Ginny turned around to face them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you Gin, what else would I be doing here?"

"I didn't think you had any time for me," Ginny said spitefully, "Don't you have some chores you should be helping my mum with?"

"Ginny, I want to talk to you, can we go somewhere private Luna?"

"Of course Harry. You can go in daddy's bedroom, he's away on an expedition to find some crumple-horned snorkacks now it's safe to travel again. It's just opposite mine."

"Thanks Luna." Harry left Luna's room and entered Xenophilius' room, Ginny followed him.

When they were seated on the bed, Harry spoke. "I've missed you Gin."

"I didn't think you'd have noticed the difference. You didn't spend any time with me anyway." It was clear Ginny was not pleased with him.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I was only trying to help you and your family through your grief. I know it's hard when you've lost someone so close to you, I thought you would want space to grieve."

"Well I didn't. I wanted you there to soothe me when I was upset or angry, to hold me when I was feeling alone."

"I'm sorry Gin, I've never been any good as understanding the way people feel. I wasn't sure if you would want to be with me again, whether your feelings had changed, what our relationship was… Will you forgive me? I want nothing more than to be your boyfriend again."

"Then you can be my boyfriend, you've just got to prove to me that you care about me."

"I will Ginny, for the rest of my life. I just want to understand something first : is this why you left?"

"Partly, I just had to get out of that grieving household, it was like the sadness was choking me. It might have been more manageable if you were spending time with me and supporting me through it. Nobody can make me happy like you can Harry."

"Then I shall try my hardest to make you happy everyday for the rest of my life. It's so painful for me to see you upset, more painful than being upset myself." Harry's words touched Ginny's heart and she moved closer to him. She thought she would be able to forgive him now he told her why he'd acted like he had, and what he had just said was so adorable.

"Why did you decide to come here Ginny? I've searched everywhere for you, the surrounding area last night and this morning I've been to Caitlin and Daisy's houses to look for you. They want you to write to them by the way, they'd love to hear from you again."

"I needed Luna right now. Luna doesn't ask questions, she just listens to what you're willing to tell her and she makes everything seem a little better. She's so thoughtful and she makes me want to laugh, even if she doesn't mean to. I'm so glad we became friends with her through the DA, she was just who I needed at the minute. Well, except from you." Ginny looked into his eyes and smiled, he looked back with so much sincerity and feeling that Ginny felt a little light headed.

"Gin, I don't ever want to lose you again. I need to tell you how I feel about you, I think you need to know. When I'm with you I feel as though I'm complete and that I'll never want anything else again. Just looking at you makes my heart beat faster and I feel a little happier. Spending this past year without you has been almost unbearable, especially since I knew you were in danger. Every night I would stare at your dot on the Marauder's Map, at least I knew you were asleep in your bed, you were alive so I had something to fight for. The thought of coming back to you kept me going through all the struggle, it spurred me on knowing that if I didn't get through it I would never see you again. You were the last thing I thought of before Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, I died for you Ginny, so you could have a better life. That's the most important thing for me now, you. Once I saw the light in my sixth year and realised what I was missing without you, I never wanted to be without you again. Sadly, that had to happen last year, we had to be apart, but I don't want that to happen again Gin, I never want to be apart from you again. Well, not for too long anyway, and I want to know that when we are reunited that you will be there to greet me with a kiss. I'm going to tell you something that I had suspected before, but these last two days made me realise it for certain. I've never told anyone before but I'm going to tell you now; I love you Ginny Weasley and I will forever more."

Ginny did not know what to say, she just stared at Harry and let what he had just said sink it. She had waited years to hear him say that and she was so glad it was true. Tears of joy escaped down her cheeks as she replied, "I love you too Harry Potter."

Ginny leaned closer to Harry and their lips touched. The kiss was slow and sensual, they were expressing their feelings for one another in a way that was not possible with just words. She did not know how long they had been kissing, but it seemed like far too soon when Harry pulled away, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you." Harry said, now that he'd said the words he could not get enough of them. He loved the way it felt to say them, his special words for Ginny and no-one else. "I've got something for you." He told her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift he had bought in Shambletown.

Ginny took the box from him and opened it slowly, she wanted to savour ever feeling she was having so she could remember it forever. This conversation would always hold a special place in Ginny's heart, she was so happy to know that Harry shared her deep feelings. When Ginny opened the box she saw a golden necklace with a heart-shaped pendant, she gasped at its beauty.

"It's charmed," Harry explained, "when it's on you it will become activated. It will glow pink when I think about you and stay gold the rest of the time. If I ever stop loving you, which I'm certain I won't, it will turn black. It means that even if we have to part you will still know that I love you and that I'm thinking of you."

"It's beautiful Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like it Gin." Harry smiled, pleased with his purchase.

"But you shouldn't have done! This must have cost a fortune."

"It was more than worth it for you."

"Are you sure Harry? I don't want you spending loads of money on me. I'm not a materialistic person."

"I know you're not Gin. But I thought you needed this to make sure you know how much I love you. I wanted you to be able to look at it when you're feeling down and know that I still love you, I hope it will make you feel better. This necklace can help you when I can't."

"It's the best present I've ever had Harry! I love it, but not as much as I love you." Ginny leaned in for another kiss, this one was faster than the last but with no less feeling. Her hands snaked around his neck and his settled at the small of her back, caressing her gently. The pair only broke apart when they no longer had the breath to continue.

"I love you Gin," Harry said, their foreheads still touching.

"I love you more."

"Nope," Harry countered, "I think you'll find that's not possible. I love you so much I could burst."

Ginny giggled in reply and leant her head against his shoulder. Knowing Harry loved her was the best feeling in the world, like flying a broom, drinking butterbeer and beating one of her brothers at something all combined.

Harry checked his watch and suddenly realised it was almost three o'clock; he had not even had lunch yet! "Come on Gin, we best get back to the Burrow. You're family was really worried about you and I wouldn't mind some of your mother's food."

"Me too, I'm starving."

"Spoken like a true Weasley," Harry chuckled, "let's go and say goodbye to Luna and head back then."

The pair apparated away from Luna's house hand in hand, after having promised to come back and visit soon.

"You're back!" Mrs Weasley's scream greeted them as they entered the Burrow's kitchen, causing the rest of the family to come running to meet them.


	6. Chapter 6 - Happiness

**Chapter 6 - Happiness**

**A/N: I love you all, especially those of you who have followed, favourite or reviewed. It's great to know my writing is appreciated. Enjoy!**

After being stuffed with sandwiches by Mrs Weasley, Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen washing the dishes. Ginny had volunteered to help Harry simply because she was eager to spend as much time with him as possible. They had not had much chance to talk whilst eating as they were bombarded with questions by the Weasley's and Hermione. Both were enjoying the quality time alone together, although Ginny wished it did not involve washing up.

"Don't forget to send owls to your friends now we're back." Harry reminded her.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them all about how gorgeous my handsome boyfriend is."

"He sounds lovely, do I know him?" Harry joked. Ginny laughed and swatted him with her soapy hand. "Oi!" Harry exclaimed looking down at his wet t-shirt.

"Sorry," Ginny pouted up at him. "Will you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it." Harry replied before rubbing his soapy hand through her hair.

"This is war!" Ginny laughed and splashed him.

"You did not just go there!" Harry retaliated with a huge splash, soaking Ginny's top.

The pair continued their water fight until Harry had Ginny pressed against a counter on the opposite side of the kitchen. "I think I win," he announced smiling.

"I don't think so," Ginny replied.

"Really? I was quite looking forward to prize." Harry pretended to be upset.

"And what might that prize be?" She questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"This…" Harry leaned forward and his lips met Ginny's. She melted into him as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access. Their tongues fought for domination and Harry's hands worked their way into Ginny's hair, pulling her as close to him as possible. Her hands moved down and squeezed his bum, something she knew he loved from their time together at Hogwarts. Harry moaned into her mouth in appreciation.

"Maybe I don't mind you winning so much anymore." She whispered into his ear as they broke apart for air. Harry chuckled in reply before moving his lips down to her neck. Ginny moaned and leant her head back to give him better access as he reached a sensitive spot.

"I have to admit, before this afternoon I'd forgotten how good a kisser you were." She whispered. "I don't ever want to go so long without kissing you again."

"And I'll make sure you don't have to." Harry replied before bringing his lips back up to meet hers.

They were interrupted when Ron entered the room to get a snack. "Get a room you two!" He exclaimed, causing them to break apart.

"Oh, hi mate" Harry greeted his best friend.

"Can't a guy even get a snack anymore without having to see that!" Ron grumbled.

"Sorry Ron," Harry apologised.

"I'm happy for you two, but that doesn't mean I want to see you shoving your tongue down her throat, Ok?"

"What I do with my boyfriend is none of your business Ron," Ginny said angrily.

"Yes it is! You're my little sister!" Ron argued.

"Doesn't mean you can control everything I do!"

"I don't want to walk into a room and have to watch you eating someone's face! It's not a pleasant sight!"

"Fine, if you don't want me to be happy then-"

"Calm down you two!" Harry intervened.

"Stay out of this Harry!" Both siblings said almost simultaneously.

"How about we settle this with a game of quidditch?" Harry suggested, desperate for them to stop shouting at each other.

"Ok," Ginny accepted, "But Harry's on my team!" She added.

"Fine, I'll go and see if George will play on my team." Ron began to leave, "Meet you in the orchard in ten minutes."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the four of them assembled at the Weasley's make-shift quidditch pitch in their quidditch gear, clutching their brooms. George seemed much happier after Ginny's return, as he realised mourning Fred would only make him loose his other siblings. Not necessarily physically, but he would loose them emotionally.

After playing quidditch for around one and a half hours, Harry and Ginny's team won as neither Ron or George was very good at playing chaser.

"So this means I win the argument?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so," Harry replied.

"So I get to kiss you whenever I want?"

"If you think about, I suppose it does."

"Yay!" Ginny smiled, "I guess I'll start now." She leaned up and pecked Harry's cheek.

"You missed," Harry joked, indicating to his lips. Ginny kissed him again, this time on the mouth, earning groans from both Ron and George. Harry broke the kiss far too soon for Ginny's liking and she pouted up at him.

"What was that for?" She enquired.

"I don't want to get on the wrong side of your brothers." Harry grimaced. "I don't really like the thought of all of them against me."

"Too right, you don't" George joined in. "We would give you hell."

"We always planned on giving the first guy Ginny brought home a hard time." Ron explained.

"But then it was Harry and the circumstances changed a little." George continued.

"You have no idea how lucky you are mate," Ron added. "If you were anyone else you would dread coming to the Burrow."

"We'd give you your drink in a nose-biting teacup."

"Put u-no-poo in your food."

"Set off dung bombs whenever you went anywhere near Ginny."

"Listen to all your conversations through extendable ears and use them to blackmail you afterwards."

"Thanks guys," Harry interrupted, "I think I get the idea. I know I need to watch my step around Ginny's brothers."

Their conversation ended as Mrs Weasley called the four of them in for their dinner. They entered the house and sat around the table, which was loaded with dishes of food.

"Yum, this looks lovely Molly!" Harry complemented.

"Oh Harry, you're such a lovely boy!" Mrs Weasley was flattered.

"I think Mum would kill us if we did anything to Harry anyway," George whispered to Ron.

"Boys!" Molly exclaimed. "No whispering at the table, it's bad manners!"

"We all know he's her favourite anyway," Ron whispered back.

"Ronald!" She scolded, "What did I just say? Harry would never do such a thing!"

"Sorry Mum," Ron apologised whilst giving George a look which said 'told-you-so'.

* * *

Later on, Ginny and Hermione were lying in their beds chatting before they went to sleep.

"So how are things with you and Harry?" Hermione enquired.

"Never better," Ginny smiled.

"So you're official again now?"

"Yes! He's the sweetest boyfriend in the world. He's always telling me how beautiful I look and kisses me at every opportunity."

"Awww," Hermione smiled, "I'm so happy for you two!"

"You'll never guess what else happened!"

"What?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"He told me he loves me!"

Hermione gasped, "And what did you say?"

"I told him I love him too, of course."

"Oh Ginny! You lucky, lucky girl! I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm so happy too Hermione, in fact I don't think I've ever been happier."

That night, Ginny Weasley went to sleep the happiest she had been for as long as she could remember. It was like all her childhood dreams had come true, she was in love with Harry Potter and he loved her too! In her eyes, life had never been better.


End file.
